


Next...Wedding?

by koixxx



Series: About Next [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koixxx/pseuds/koixxx
Summary: About Next的極短續篇。同居後Bucky與Steve甜蜜的日常生活。．極輕微提及女裝要素。





	Next...Wedding?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurozawa46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurozawa46/gifts).



　　Bucky Barnes以往每週一次的美國隊長紀念館之行已成了過去式。畢竟現在他可是和本人同居中，Bucky逐漸想起或者發現Steve Rogers許多不為人知的一面，比如說放假時Steve會毫不客氣地賴在Bucky懷裡，徹底無視清晨五點提醒他該去晨跑的鬧鐘，慵懶地補眠直到太陽曬溫棉被；還有Steve心情好時，他會邊洗澡邊小小聲地哼著喜歡的經典歌曲；最後是Steve的嘴唇。老天，他的唇根本可以用「粉嫩」兩個字來形容。每次都讓Bucky忍不住多咬幾口。

　　

　　這些可是紀念館裡沒有的情報，每次一想到這些只有他才能知道的Steve Rogers的二三事，Bucky就覺得自己何其幸運，經歷太多波折後還能再遇見這個男人。

 

　　而現在Bucky Barnes深愛的Steve Rogers，正假裝沒聽見對方的呼喚，一邊偷笑一邊把自己更塞進Bucky的懷裡。

 

　　「Steve，Baby，10點多了，你到底要不要起來？」Bucky使出殺手鐧，在他耳邊用剛起床的微啞性感聲線，喚醒最近越來越愛賴床的傢伙。

 

　　「這真犯規。」Steve笑著投降，乖乖翻過身湊上輕輕的一吻後，故作抱怨：「你知不知道你昨天讓我多累？現在還不想讓我多睡一會？」

 

　　挑了挑眉，「第三次可是你勾著我的腰，求我多給你的。」Bucky立刻反擊，還微微捏了一下Steve的腰線完美的腰。

 

　　「所以，都向我討了這麼多次了，現在換你陪我出門走走，不為過吧？」

 

 

＊

 

 

　　Steve本來以為Bucky又要拖他去逛IKEA（他實在是不知道為什麼Bucky這麼愛牽著他逛寢具區），結果他們是來到美國隊長紀念館。

 

　　於是兩個帽沿壓得極低的男人，正看著介紹自己的展覽。

 

　　「為什麼來這，Buck？」

 

　　微微一笑，「也沒什麼…就想跟你來看看。」

 

　　Bucky漫步到介紹自己的區域，有一段時間都沒說話。

 

　　「我以前…很常像這樣在館裡亂晃，或是站在這裡，拚命逼自己想起什麼。」Bucky臉上沒有太多感傷，就像是在說70年前的某件小事，Steve則是靜靜地看著Bucky的側臉並聽他說，一切就像在布魯克林橋的那個晚上。

 

　　「其實，有些事情我還是還沒想起來。所以我可能…還需要你陪我到處走走晃晃，跟我說某些事情，陪我複習。」Bucky苦笑，有那麼一瞬間他害怕Steve露出不耐煩的表情。

 

　　但事實證明他錯得離譜，Steve沒有半點猶豫地回答：「我當然會陪你，畢竟我跟你要了很多次，是不是？」

 

　　──於是Bucky忍不住在紀念館裡大笑。

 

＊

 

　　回程的公車上，Steve隨意提起Bucky的介紹文。

 

　　「我一直覺得那句『James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes，和Steve Rogers從孩童時期起即為摯友。』不太對，少了點東西。」

　　

　　「少了什麼？」

 

　　「我應該向館方提議修正成『James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes，和Steve Rogers從孩童時期起即為摯友，也是Steve Rogers的戀人』。」

　　

　　Bucky再次大笑，他的Steve總是知道怎麼樣讓他開心。

 

　　「那之後我們結婚，還要再修正成『James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes，和Steve Rogers從孩童時期起即為摯友，也是Steve Rogers的丈夫』呢。」Bucky大膽了點，說出了他一直盼望的那個未來和身分。

 

　　Steve幸福地笑著反問：「沒問題啊，那你要穿婚紗嗎，Buck？馬甲款的那種？」

 

　　Bucky瞬間收起笑容，一臉認真。

 

 

　　「你有那麼大的胸部還不穿馬甲款婚紗的話，我就不結婚了。」


End file.
